


Pull the string

by Deep_yet_Shallow



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, but with a plot twist(not really), max is still a child and a camper in case you were wondering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deep_yet_Shallow/pseuds/Deep_yet_Shallow
Summary: As they walked into the camp, max couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. People didn’t normally have entire parts of their minds blocked, and if there is anything past experience taught him when something makes no sense, it’s either a good change or a horrible disaster that could possibly ruin everything.ORDealing with brainwashing camps, science abominations, and cultists with powers wasn't in the job requirements of camp Campbell counsellers





	Pull the string

There were 3 things Max hated more than anything else; David’s greetings in the morning, Jaspers outdated lingo, and Gwen’s anxiety.

But if there was one thing he hated more than anything, it was the having to wait at the entrance of the camp with David _**at 7 am in the morning because some parents decided to send their kids to this camp at the last possible moment.**_

Needless to say, Max was pissed.

Sighing once again, Max closed his eyes and lightly massaged them with his fingers, before he turned to the cheery counsellor he came with “Are you sure they're coming now? Because if I woke up for no reason, I will fill all your fucking shoes with pudding!”

The ray of fucking sunshine he called David cringed for a second, before composing his self and responding with that ever so happy cheery voice “As sure as the word itself! Sharon said two children sent at 2 pm, which means they should arrive any second now!”

Max already knew all this, but it was nice to have reconfirmation. Honestly, he felt sorry for those two campers, being stuck with the Quartermaster for 3 hours in a bus seemed like a nightmare to him, so he couldn’t even comprehend what a hell it would be to spend 17 hours with him (though he did briefly wonder if they would end up hearing the Quarter song).

“Is there any chance I could just head to bed and do the routine later when they actually arrive?”

David pressed his lips together in thought, before responding in a much less excited voice. “I suppose it would be fine...”

Max felt his hopes rise, even though he could see the ‘but’ coming.

“…But we wouldn’t want a repeat of the Jeremy incident, now would we?” David gave what was probably his best attempt at a sympathetic shrug.

He felt an urge to cringe at the mention of Jeremy Fartz but had to begrudgingly agree that he was right, after all, if he had just done the routine on Jeremy Fartz, they could’ve just gotten rid of him sooner.

Luckily, the honking of a bus interrupted his thoughts on the nightmare many referred to as Jeremy Fartz and marked the arrival of the Quartermaster.

David responded to the sight of the bus by jogging towards it and waving to it, only for the bus to crash into him, sending him flying.

Max rolled his eyes, the first time that had happened, he freaked out and thought David had died, but the eleventh time in a row, it had practically become a routine to watch the Quartermaster test how far he could throw David with the bus.

The new campers, however, weren’t used to it, and Max could hear a ridiculously loud shriek come from the inside of the bus, as he watched the bus stop and open its doors.

The first to exit was the Quartermaster, a tall, thin man, wearing heavy winter boots despite the warm summer, jeans that showed how impossibly thin his legs were, with hands that would sometimes be wrinkly, and feel wooden other times.

One of the most important features of the Quartermaster, however, was his beard, which rather than grey, was varying shades of silver, and his hook, which reflected light as well as a stone (Max was certain that it was a stone).

The Quartermaster could be described with on word though: _Old._ Weary eyes that see no difference between good and evil, chaos and order, joy and sadness, love or hate. Dusty hands that have done everything there is to do, and a voice that sounds as furious as it sounds peaceful.

A moment passed, then another, and just as the Quartermaster turned to pull them out of the bus, two kids stepped out of the outdated rust bucket the Quartermaster a bus.

The first that left was a thin boy, roughly taller than Max by a head, awkwardly slouched, with the most nervous expression ever seen. Judging by his fidgeting hands, he definitely didn’t want to be here, and the slightly raised eyebrow suggested that he was confused, but didn’t want to show it.

The second kid was a girl with green hair (was that even possible?), and a bright yellow shirt with red overalls. Despite the colourful clothing, she seemed completely bored of everything around her, her eyes were sleepy, but she didn’t seem tired, and her mouth was frozen in an uninterested line.

The time it took for these kids to exit was also the time it took for David to return, soaking wet (did the bus throw him into the lake? That was a new record) with his clipboard. Looking at the papers for a moment, he turned to the children before starting the routine.

“Welcome to camp Campbell! You must be Neil and Nikki! Now, I’m sure you have questions, and I can assure you we will explain further later on, but for now, take a “new camper” pin from Max and we’ll take you on a tour!” That fact that David could say that all in one breath never ceased to impress Max.

Walking to the two campers, Max pulled a pin and handed it the kid he guessed was Neil, making sure to touch his hand in the process.

_He aced his chemistry test, but that was no surprise…it was hard to sleep with his parents yelling downstairs…why did this kid insist that ghosts were real? there is literary no scientific evidence backing the mere POSSIBILITY of ghosts existing…his parent's divorce wasn’t a surprise, but he thought it would take longer… his dad’s house was boring…A science camp? That would be a first._

_His mind was perfectly stable, with no Issues that might be a problem._

Max turned towards Nikki next, repeating the process, he looked into her mind;

_Blurry shapes and sounds… blurry shapes and sounds… blurry shapes and sounds… blurry shapes and sounds…braiding Tabii’s hair while Sasha braided hers… returning home… her mother looked frightened… “I’ve decided to enroll you into an Adventure camp, I mean, you like adventure, right Nicolette?” she used to like adventure, didn’t she?... as she waved goodbye in the bus, her mother whispered something quietly to herself._

_Her mind felt off, as if a large section of it was inaccessible, ripped from the rest of the mind, and locked in a box._

Max pulled away after handing the pin, much to his own surprise. Turning towards David, he gave a small nod but scowled (the message for “talk after tour”).

 David’s smiled dropped for a second, before forcing his smile back and clearing his throat.

“Well, let’s start the tour!”

As they walked into the camp, max couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. People didn’t normally have entire parts of their minds blocked, and if there is anything past experience taught him when something makes no sense, it’s either a good change or a horrible disaster that could possibly ruin everything.

But for now, it was better to watch and see how things go.


End file.
